


удача

by Rena_Welt



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: не нужна.





	удача

К началу конца их остается семь.

Половину вырезают Корво, сточные воды и крысы. Еще нескольких — Смотрители.

Дауд сидит на крыше — единственное место, которое не облюбовали грызуны. Они переплывают трупные реки, карабкаются по ступеням, тянутся до куда только могут. Или даже не могут — для хищников уже нет преград.

Последняя — в лице Эмили Колдуин — утонула вместе с лордом-регентом. Аристократы упивались слезами (кажется, примерно неделю), говорили как им жаль — только похороны организовывать никто не спешил.

Дауд хмурится. Маловероятно, что от девочки что-то осталось. Минога расплодилась вместе с крысами, и вопрос теперь даже в том, где опаснее.

Около него сидит Томас — такой же потрепанный, побитый, от него несет трущобами. В одной из мнимых версий счастья у них все было бы хорошо — теперь же не снимают маски. 

Их семеро на всю Торговую палату. Если не считать живность на нижних этажах — у Дауда язык не поворачивается назвать плакальщиков людьми.

Над Затопленным кварталом возвышается солнце — дыма нет, как и большей части жителей, небо прозрачное, смеющееся, наивное. Везде абсолютно одинаковое — на солнечном Серконосе или в гниющем Дануолле.

Только оно уже не поможет.

Томас кладет голову на его плечо, и Дауд пощупать может его усталость. От них ничего не остается, кроме призрачной надежды и скрежета зубов при виде небольших точек на горизонте моря — остальные острова оцепили Гристоль.

Дауд их почти не осуждает, но что-то болезненно тянет внутри при мысли о будущем.

За себя он не боится — разучился делать это на четвертый-пятый заказ. А Китобои погибнут — не заслуживающие подобного, но мир не думает о справедливости.

«Удачи вам, засранцы».

Кто-то из погибающих выдавил это (стеклянным взором) — Дауд не помнит имен. Их хрипы сливаются в памяти в невнятную какофонию и давящее чувство безнадежности меж лопаток.

Но одно он знает точно:

Им понадобится что-то покрепче удачи.


End file.
